


'Love you too

by Julif_06



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Brewie - Freeform, Brian griffin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Stewie & Brian, Stewie Griffin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julif_06/pseuds/Julif_06
Summary: Stewie has a bad nightmare and Brian’s there to help (One-shot).
Relationships: Brewie
Kudos: 5





	'Love you too

**Author's Note:**

> Stewie and Brian are a bit soft in here, just wanted to put that clear ;0;  
> Family Guy does not belong to me, belongs to FOX, Seth MacFarlane, and respective authors/creators.  
> meh this is my first fanfiction and I don't really like it much but I am publishing it anyway cause I kinda enjoy writing and I wanna see how this goes.  
> Now, in this Stewie and Brian are more on their soft side. For example, Stewie isn't as superior as he normally is. And I take that in mind.  
> Anywho, hope you like it.  
> If this goes well I might do more.

Brian woke up in a daze, not very aware of his surroundings. After a while, he was able to make out that he was in Stewie’s room, more specifically, Stewie’s crib. He figured he must’ve fallen asleep late after having a few drinks at the bar, the reason why he was so dazed at first. Still, a bit puzzled, he oddly found his left forearm slightly yet, also feeling a rather small but strong grip all around it, squeezing it. Brian made his head turn with an effort to, after some time, find out it was Stewie. 

Now startled, he started to focus more. With this, he realized soft small cries and whimpers were starting to leave the child. 

“n-no…” The infant said, bellow a whisper but enough so Brian could make it out, both their frowns visible.

“Stewie…” he whispered, “Hey, kid.” Brian started again, now shaking Stewie a bit. 

But no damage was fixed, as the toddler’s soft cries were turning into soft sobbing, he started to shake like a leaf, his grip on Brian’s forearm getting stronger, but not enough to hurt Brian.

“P-Please, d-don’t g-go!” A bit louder, but not enough to be a scream “Da-damn…P-please …” Much lower, again, below a whisper.

Brian listened instantly, getting a bit lost. He thought Stewie wouldn’t say anything else as the room was now silent, but he proved himself wrong as the child suddenly proceeded with his harsh cries, Brian shook the kid once again, panic rising, trying to wake up the child in visible, and possible mental, distress.

“Kid! Stewie!” Brian was starting to grow into a panic. The infant wouldn’t wake up for anything! And it was only getting worse, to Brian’s dismay. The dog was still trying to shake Stewie out of his most likely terrible nightmare, also trying to make out the toddler’s facial expression, which was rather hard considering he still had some alcohol in his system. Brian was finally able to see that Stewie had his eyes glued shut, his face scrunched with the huge frown he was wearing, non-stopping tears leaving the eyes. His facial expression showed pure fear and concern, also like he was in pain. It wasn’t long before the baby’s sobs turned into hard ones and Brian was freaking out, he figured he had no other choice but to yell, having into consideration the other family members.

“STEWIE!” Brian shouted, still shaking the infant. Stewie stopped all his trashing for about 2 seconds, the only time of the night where he was still, before waking up.

“AAAAAHHh!!” The baby sat up straight with a yell, dropping Brian’s arm, still shaking like a leaf, his eyes the wider Brian has ever seen, open and staring into nothing.

Brian just sat there as well, alert of Stewie for any movement, but none was shown beside his vigorous shaking. His eyes were elsewhere, able to let anyone know that he was deep in thought.

“Stewie, are y-“ Brian whispered, wanting to be careful with his choice of words not obviously wanting to upset the toddler more than he already was, but Brian wasn’t able to say anything as he immediately cut himself off mid-sentence when he suddenly noticed new fresh tears beginning to appear in the already wet eyes of the child, constantly slowly leaving Stewie’s eyes, leaving a new wet trail of tears all the way down to his chin.

This pained Brian in the worst way possible. But, he stayed still.

In a quick motion, Stewie covered his eyes with his tiny hands. And started once again, to sob harshly.

It went on for about 10 seconds or less, the two of them still sit, Brian still looking at the child in distress beside him. 

He wanted to ask Stewie so bad what he dreamed about…his concern worse than ever, only growing…but he knew he had to give it some time. The toddler was obviously in no mood or condition for wanting to talk. Brian knew him, he knew Stewie wouldn’t be able to speak, even if he wanted to. Brian knew that in such distressing moments for the infant like this (even though it didn’t happen very often due to the child wanting to be superior) there was nothing Stewie could let out but tears before he calmed down properly, and that would take some time.

So, without a second thought, Brian reached Stewie and hugged him, leaving the child in a much needed loving embrace. Stewie’s mind was filled with so many racing thoughts, not allowing him to think.

Stewie eventually realized his position, and, with his cries filling up the room, he hugged Brian back the best he could, hands gripping at the dog’s fur like he were to disappear, also hiding his heartbreak face in it.

Brian started to rub his paw up and down on Stewie’s back while whispering comforting things in an attempt to comfort the toddler. “It’s okay…It’s okay…” “It was only a dream, it wasn’t real…” “I’m here…”

Brian wasn’t the comforting type, far from that. But when it came to his best friend there’s nothing he wouldn’t do. He didn’t even realize how good he was, because soft reassurances like these were the ones that calmed Stewie. Not completely, but it was a start.

Brian would do anything for Stewie. They’ve been through so much together! He was also just a baby after all. Seeing him like this shattered Brian’s heart into a million pieces… Even with the toddler's smart personality and brain, he was still just a baby, and he didn’t deserve this much pain and distress. Brian wasn’t also sure how Stewie would react next as each time this happened, Stewie would just bottle up everything he was feeling at the end again. The dog hoped this time would be different, because for a kid this young, it was bad. Nevertheless, it was bad for everyone.

Stewie’s painful cries died down after some minutes, said minutes looking like unbearable hours to Brian and Stewie.

The silence was fallen into deaf ears once again… Only the occasional sniffs of the infant.

“…You better?” Brian spoke up after a while, as softly as he could. After another couple of seconds, he felt Stewie nod affirmatively since the child was still glued to the dog for comfort. Brian gave it time before speaking again. He knew Stewie wasn’t totally better yet.

“…You wanna talk about it..?” Brian asked in a slow tone, again, being extremely careful with his choice of words and tone, he felt the child start to hold onto him with a stronger grip, feeling like he wanted to get closer. Brian rubbed his back up and down with his paw in an attempt to comfort again.

Stewie stopped, taking a second to process. The dog figured he was still half asleep since he just woke up in a halt not too long ago.

After a hesitating while, Stewie said “I…I-I d-don’t-..”  _a stop_ , Brian hugged Stewie with his arm. “…Take your time…”

He heard Stewie take a deep breath, shaky, but firm; He  _was_ really trying hard.  The  dog hoped Stewie wasn’t go ing to  end up saying ‘I don’t want to talk about it’ because that was just what Brian feared.

“B-Brian I-… I-I d-don’t want to talk about it-…” Stewie said it so quickly Brain almost wasn’t able to make out the baby’s words. He knew Stewie was scared but he also knew very well that it wasn’t good to bottle everything and Brian didn’t want that happening to Stewie. The thing was, he couldn’t force the toddler to say anything either, but he could definitively show that he was there to listen and help.

“C’mon kid, It’s just us here, it’s me. I’ll be here, you shouldn’t keep it to yourself it isn’t healthy.” Brian gave his attempt. If he could watch the kid he knew Stewie was glancing away, thinking it over better, the both of them still slightly dazed.

“u-um…a-alright…” Brain didn’t say anything but gave Stewie time to acknowledge that he heard him. Stewie was possibly more dazed than Brian from all this, more than Brian when he woke up. Given the time Stewie had been crying about his dream before, it might take all night for the baby to vent. _Let it be so_ , the dog thought.

Brian heard Stewie sigh and the dog glanced down to look at him. Well, he felt the child’s body settle, meaning the boy wasn’t shaking anymore, but still clinging onto him. “..w-well...I-I…i-it.. w-was you B-Brain-…” Brain got startled and confused at the mention of his name, But not as shocked as he was going to be when hearing what the toddler was gonna say next: “..you w-were k-killed..”.

Stewie tried not to fall into a sobbing fit again, but it was hard to in his weak state of mind. He forced back a few. His tone was a bit harsh, meaning he didn’t want his voice to crack.

As in with Brian, he was surprised. He initially thought it was probably about that black, giant yellow-eyed monster that terrorized Stewie for nights  again , the one that Brian killed. Did that mean he killed himself since he was the monster all along? That was a question for later as the dog was thinking why was the nightmare about him…Dying?

Yet his questions, he remained silent, for now.  He needed to be there for Stewie . Brian noticed Stewie’s attempt to block out his cries  that wanted out desperately,  and he hugged the kid once again. “It’s okay, Stewie, I’m here…It was just a dream, it wasn’t real” One painful cry of the child made its way out, but none  were  followed, only the occasional sniffs in the silence. Stewie proceeded the best he could “I-I w-was r-randomly walking down the streets a-and I passed through a ha-hallway. I l-looked in, i-it wa-was dark-… B-But wh-when I got to the e-end of it, there w-were th-three big  g-guys around a-a b-body…I wa-wasn’t able to s-see who, t-they w-were blocking m-my vision…” Before Stewie proceeded any furder he closed his eyes shut and allowed a few tears out. Brian hugged him again  and gave a few soft pats . “T-they suddenly r-ran a-away, b-but I paid no mind t-to them… There w-was an s-sudden light above, a-and I l-looked d-down…a-a-and….”  _Sniff…”…_ i-it w-was y-you. _.”_ Brian frowned, a frown of concern. “Y-you w-were l-lying d-down, yo-your b-body w-was a-all t-twisted,y-your limbs b-broken a-and y-you we-were b-bleed-ding a-all over!!”

Stewie gave in while Brian was still processing it all. The child said it all so quickly, his voice cracking mid-sentence, he had been starting to shake again a while back when beginning his ranting, now sobbing again. Brian took the baby in his arms, set him on his lap, and hugged the toddler with both arms set around his shaky tiny frame. Stewie with this new position was easier to hug Brian back, so that’s what he did. They were set like this for what seemed like an eternity, a sad aura around, but it was comfortable.

_..sniff…sniff..._

“…i-it turned out t-that they di-didn’t actually leave…t-they we-were behind m-me,..a-and…t-they be-beat m-me up t-too…”, Even though the said guys weren’t real Brian couldn’t help but get a bit angry. Not because of himself but because of the toddler. Brian was more scared of thinking _if_ this would become one of those repetitive nightmares _if_ the kid would have them every night. It happened before, it can happen now...Brian hoped it wouldn’t. But even if it did, the dog would be there for the child. If Peter or Louis were to help Stewie with these, it wouldn’t be the same, as they couldn’t understand him, Stewie wouldn’t be able to rant the same way he did with Brain.

Brian sighed as he kept his eyes on Stewie, never leaving him. His cries softened, and he proceeded.

“…I-It seemed l-like forever,,b-but w-when t-they s-stopped-…t-they r-ran a-away a-again.” Brian stroked Stewie’s head with his paw. “…I-I j-just s-stared at you, B-Brian…I-I j-just- I-I c-could o-only stare at you” Stewie gave out a choked sob and clutched Brian’s white snow fur tighter, Brian returning the embrace with his arms still around Stewie’s shaky figure. When Stewie gave himself a pause before continuing, Brian made out the soft sound of rain targeting the house, most noticeable on the window across the room. 

“…y-you we-were b-bleeding…a-a-and- I-I th-thought y-you w-were d-dead…B-but t-then y-you s-started t-to c-call m-my n-name, a-and I-I t-tried to reach y-you b-but it h-hurt s-so bad-“

Even though Brian was deep into the ‘story’ and listening intently, he couldn’t help but wonder how and/or why Stewie was crying out about the sight of him being all beat up since the child already did  the exact same  himself to the dog  many times.  But t he thought was short as Stewie continued his ranting.

“I eventually came up n-next to you...b-but you j-just c-called up m-my name! Y-You w-were dying a-and I-I couldn’t do anything! I-I w-was s-so s-scared...I-I j-just c-curled up next to your c-cold body until the pain w-would vanish...”

“I-It f-felt s-so vivid...” Stewie gave an abrupt pause at the end. Abrupt but soft nevertheless. All the while Brian still looking down and with his arms covering the small child’s figure.

In an all too immediate and sharp move, Stewie shoved his head up so his gaze was directly focusing on Brian.

“Brian y-you’re n-not going to leave, are you? P-Please d-don’t I need you, y-you can’t go!” Stewie was visibly freaking out and his mind probably in worse shape. Before Brian could even give his reply the younger boy stood up in Brian’s lap and hugged the dog from there, little arms wrapped tight at his neck, afraid of letting go.

“P-Please d-don’t-...P-Please d-don’t leave m-me!” There was _so_ much desperation on Stewie’s tone that Brian was able to see, a miserable, frantic but low and soft whine. “I-I l-love y-you!-”

Brian did hug Stewie back immediately as he felt the tiny hands clutch his short white fur in another grasp. It didn’t hurt, so it was okay.  S tewie began sobbing again and Brian felt his heart shatter more if that was possible.

However, the infant’s sobs weren’t as harsh as they had once been, not too long ago.  The poor sound did not even fill up the whole room.

Stewie’s cries were just getting as weak and tired as the child himself was getting.

It wasn’t loud. You could hear the rain now, that Brian figured it was getting worse.

_Hm...Maybe a storm coming…_

Brian hugged back the toddler the best he could, not minding a single bit if he were to get wetter with the tears.

“I’m not gonna go anywhere, Stewie, I’m _not_ leaving. I’m gonna stay right here. With you. It was just a nightmare it wasn’t real, _I’m here, and I’m okay_.” Brian noticed then his voice a bit hoarse, hopefully, the baby hadn’t made it out.

Stewie  didn’t reply but  still had his weak rant going,  which slowly begun to stop with only the occasional sniffs, and he sat down calmly while trying to be steady  since he was getting a bit shaky again. His glassy eyes, shining with the poor brightness  of the room. However, never left Brian.

Even though his cries were gone, the dog managed to catch sight of the steady silent tears leaving the baby’s tired  eyelids. There they were both. Looking at each other in the threatening silence. The only thing cutting it  being  the soft sound of the rain outside.

A couple of seconds went by and Brian sighed out loud enough so Stewie could hear, though that wasn’t his intention.

He reached up to him and pulled Stewie in the same position and embrace they were before.

“...” Stewie gladly returned the hug without a word of complaint. 

Several minutes passed with the two still in the hug. “Please don’t leave me Brian”, Stewie said it so softly Brain almost didn’t hear him, like when the infant said things quickly, it was difficult to understand.

Brian hugged Stewie tighter “I won’t Stewie, not anytime soon.  _I love you too_ .” 

Another couple of seconds and Brian found himself listening to the sound of soft chuckling. Took him a minute or so to process why was Stewie suddenly laughing.

_Did I hear that right?_

He had been currently focusing on the sound of the rain considering that both of them were quiet in the comforting silence, then he heard Stewie chuckle? Well, that was good, right? Brian just didn’t expect it to be so soon. He rolled his eyes to look at the child below him, also not bothering to move his head, and watched him curiously, alert for any move. He was smiling. Stewie was smiling. 

_That beautiful smile._

Brian found the scene cute. They hug each other close with the little child smiling,  eyes closed- Actually, no. 

_Both_ of them smiling.

Brian wondered if the infant fell asleep…

_Most likely._

Brian sighed and went to lay back on the crib like the soft mattress was pleading for the dog to lay down. Brian was getting exhausted himself as well, not letting go of the fact that he was starting. He carefully placed Stewie next to him and put the covers over his sleeping figure.

After he got comfortable in his spot, Brian resumed his slumber. After a couple of seconds when he felt himself being taken away to dreamland, Stewie scooched over to Brian’s side and snuggled up close  with him . Brian was numb, and even though his brain didn’t process what was happening he still felt it,  and unconsciously cuddled back. 

“...’ love you Bri...”

“... _’ love you too_...”


End file.
